ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex
This article is about Tekken's dinosaur character. For the Street Fighter wrestler character of the same name, see Alex (Street Fighter). For the character from The Mummy with the same name, see Alex O'C. How Alex joined the Tourney Both Roger and Alex are the result of a military experiment. Dr. Bosconovitch wanted to combine the genes from a martial artist and cross it with a wild animal. It is rumored that Doctor Strange has stolen Roger and Alex and is keeping them with him and the other Illuminati. Alex is a hybrid of a prehistoric dinosaur and a lizard, and he is also the result of splicing Roger's genes. There have been similar species on the Earth many years ago. Special Attacks Wind-Up Punch (Neutral) Alex says "Forfeit!" and performs a wind-up punch. Tail Smack (Side) Alex says "Fear my skills!" and hits his opponent with his tail. Animal Uppercut (Up) Alex performs a hi-jumping uppercut. Tail Sweep (Down) Alex says "Ready?" and sweeps the floor of the stage with his tail. Dinosaur Explosion (Hyper Smash) Alex says "I will show you..." and creates a large explosion, after which Alex says "...the price of JUSTICE!". Alex Finale (Final Smash) Alex crosses his arms while saying "I will show you...", and fiercely punches his opponent into the air while saying "...the price of JUSTICE!". He then throws a bomb into his opponent's chest then jumps over the opponent, puncturing the enemy while doing so. When Alex returns to the ground, he will say "As planned.". Victory Animations #Alex does his Tekken Tag Tournament 2 victory pose saying "Malfested vermin have no right to live!". #*Alex does his Tekken Tag Tournament 2 victory pose saying "IT CAN'T END! NOT LIKE THIS!". (Xiaoyu victories only) #*Alex does his Tekken Tag Tournament 2 victory pose saying "Pyrrha. I will find you!". (Naruto character victories only) #Alex points his glove at the screen saying "Don't feel bad about it." and then gives two thumbs down with "You couldn't have prevailed...". #*Alex points his glove at the screen saying "PYRRHA!" and then gives two thumbs down with "I DIDN'T!". (Pyrrha victories only) #Alex does one of his Tekken 2 victory poses saying "You're a good fighter, but I'm a superb one!". #*Alex does one of his Tekken 2 victory poses saying "MOTHER! BUT WHY?!?!". (Chun-Li victories only) #*Alex does one of his Tekken 2 victory poses saying "At last, you understand how weak you are!". (Doctor Strange victories only) Trivia *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the first game where Alex can speak human language. His voice is the exact same as Patroklos Alexander's Soul Calibur V voice but in a more reptilian manner. *Alex shares his English voice actor with Sasuke, Chibi-Robo, Sun Ce, Ben Tennyson, Zhang He, Iceman, and Nightcrawler. Yuri Lowenthal also did the English voice of Frodo Baggins in various Lord of the Rings series video games such as The Lord of the Rings: Conquest. *Alex thinks Xiaoyu is a malfested. *Pyrrha is presumed to be one of Alex's friends. *Alex thinks Chun-Li is his mother. *Doctor Strange, also known as the Sorcerer Supreme, is Alex's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Jinbe is Alex's second rival. Category:Playable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney